Maddy Smith
Madeline 'Maddy' Smith is a young teenage girl, who is attempting to conceal her true identity. She is part of the mysterious Wolfblood race, who secrece their animalistic abilities from society although some wolves do not. Maddy's wolf abilities enable her to have super agility, strength, can hear ultrasound, see in the dark and discover someone's whereabouts via a scent from a mile away. She inherited the fact that she is a Wolfblood from her parents who are both Wolfbloods, and she lives in a secluded country house with them. Shannon and Tom are her best friends, but the friendship deteriorates as she meets Rhydian and neglects Tom and Shannon for Rhydian. She usually wears jeans and and a t-shirt and a loose jacket has shoulder length brown hair, and transforming into a wolf, her appearance is smaller than Rhydian and has much darker fur than him. Concealing her secret 250px|right Maddy and her family Daniel and Emma have never told anyone their secret, except Rhydian, who is also a wolfblood. This meant that, although she was very close to Tom and Shannon, her best friends, she would never be able to share everything with them. When Rhydian came to Stonybridge, Maddy showed him who she was as he transformed and she calmed him down. Unable to transform herself, the iris of her eyes turned yellow and Rhydian knew that she was a Wolfblood. She doesn't experience her first transformation until the episode Occam's Razor, where she is with Rhydian being supported by him knowing Maddy is terrified and Rhydian supports her, hoping everything will be ok when they transform. Tom and Shannon find out Maddy and Rhydian are Wolfbloods in the series 1 finale 'Irresistible' and have kept the secret throughout series 2. Series 1 "Lone Wolf" - At the start of this episode, it is shown that Maddy helps to keep her parents under control during the full moon. She shows her yellow, wolf eyes after snapping at one of them, presumably her mother. to "get back inside". She then locks the door behind them. At school the next day, she meets Rhydian for the first time. She embarrasses herself by telling him that he "smells like her parents". She threatens Rhydian, who has no idea what she is talking about. Maddy then helps Rhydian when he begins to 'wolf out' in the corridor, dragging him into the dark room. She then procedes to show him that she is a wolfblood too by showing her yellow eyes. "Mysterious Developments"- After seeing Shannon's pictures, Maddy realizes that there is a wild wolfblood in town. Maddy is inwardly striken with grief in this episode due to the fact that she doesn't want to delete any of Shannon's pictures, but figures she must. She tells her mum she's tired of keeping the secret, and her mum empathises with her. Maddy learns the secret that her parents were keeping from her, the fact that there are 'dangerous' wild wolfbloods who hated 'tame' wolfbloods. Maddy, along with Rhydian, both go looking for Tom and Shannon- who had decided to go in search of the beast that night. Maddy snaps pictures of the wild wolfblood as Rhydian battles it in the hope to blind it. After deleting the photos, Maddy convinces Shannon that they heard a fox fight. Maddy's parents arrive and take them home, angry that they had disobeyed their rules. Series 2 During series 2 Maddy has grown up a lot. Both Maddy and Jana have a tentative friendship. Though they do become pretty good friends by the end of series two, and Maddy is sad to see her leave. Maddy shows she cares about Rhydian a lot. In Best of Both Worlds Maddy take Rhydian's hand and puts it over her heart. It has been rumord that both Maddy and Rhydian become alphas in the finale, but that is unknown. Trivia As a wolf, Maddy's fur is brown Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Wolfblood Species Category:Student Category:Main Characters